This invention relates to a shoe sole molding system, wherein in-and-out or separation of the mold members is achieved automatically.
In general, a shoe sole molding system requires mold members, heat applying means to the mold members, and raising-lowering means of the mold members. The mold normally comprises an upper mold member for molding of the contour, a middle mold member for molding of the inner shape and a lower mold member for molding of the bottom face of a shoe sole.
With the typical molding system, the raising and lowering of the mold members, inserting of rubber material into the mold members and location of the members in registration have been achieved manually. Such manual operation has a number of definite disadvantages.
A considerable amount of labor force is required because raising and lowering of the heavy mold members has to be repeated manually causing a worker to feel tired very easily. As a consequence, work efficiency is very low thus producing bad quality of goods. In addition, the molding requires very experienced worker, because molding time depends upon only his experience.